Point of View
by AsheMoon
Summary: A short story compilation for the Vampire Academy series featuring favorite or missing moments in the books... told in different character POVs. Canon. CONTAINS SPOILERS.
1. Attic

**A/N: Welcome to my first (and hopefully not the last) short story collection I'm doing for Richelle Mead's **_**Vampire Academy**_** series. A few reminders:**

**  
I'm calling them **_**short stories**_** because the pieces are between 100 to 500 words (too long for drabble, too short for a legit one-shot… if you get my drift) I'm not sure what the politically correct term is so I stuck with **_**short story**_** . LOL**

**  
Some of them are going to be turned into longer, more detailed one-shots. I will put a little note when necessary. Treat them as teasers, if you will.**

**  
Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the awesomeness that is Vampire Academy. I'm just goofing around. Or something.**

**

* * *

  
**

Title: Attic

Perspective: Christian Ozera, 1st person POV

Summary: Christian's first time to see Lissa in the attic

***

Lissa Dragomir was the kind of girl I should despise—a simpering, superficial royal I shouldn't give a damn about. So when I climbed up the attic and saw her sitting by the dirty window, I _hated_ the way it made me feel. I hated the way she captured my gaze every time she happened to be in my line of vision.

Because it was so strange to feel something other than anger or hurt.

She is like a piece of sunshine in this dark and dreary room. She almost hurt my eyes.

My hands knew what fire felt like, but I felt no warmth from it.

Until now.

* * *

**If you like this (or one of the future pieces) to be developed into a full-blown one-shot (or two?), you can send me a review or PM and we'll see what can be done with my very limited powers *_***

**  
Hopefully this would be updated regularly. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. The End

**A/N: [SPOILER WARNING FOR FROSTBITE] I remember when I first read Frost Bite, I was so shocked with this scene. It made me sit up and take Vampire Academy more seriously after that. Twisted, I know.**

**As always, thank you to ohayou for the guidance and real time beta work. :p**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the awesomeness that is Vampire Academy. I, on the other hand, should know better than to write non-school related stuff.**

* * *

Title: The End

Perspective: Mason Ashford, 1st person

Summary: Last moments with Mason during the battle with Isaiah in Frost Bite.

***

My hands are steady as I grip the gun and aim it to Isaiah's chest. He is holding Rose by the hair and she was crying out in pain.

"Let her go, or I'll kill you."

Isaiah tilts his head at me, his red eyes amused. "Sure. Try it."

I squeeze the trigger. The bullets hit him squarely on his chest and torso but the effect was like shooting at a concrete wall. _Shit_. I throw away the useless human weapon.

"Get out!" Rose screams at the top of her lungs. She never screamed like this, never showed fear before. Right now, I know she fears for my life, not hers anymore.

Rose.

I wish we could have another go on the skiing slope so I can show her I know how to clear a jump. I wish her mischievous smiles—not her screams of terror—were the last reminder I have of my bestfriend.

But it would have to do.

I ran full force towards Isaiah and back into the darkness, away from the light.

* * *

**Maybe I should upload something happier next time. Huzzah. *_***

**Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Fairytales

**A/N: This is for the readers who asked nicely for a DPOV. **

**And to my beta, ohayou, I especially dedicate the word you-know-what for you. (Since I'll prolly laugh forever every time I read this one.)**

**Disclaimer: All the VA awesomeness, especially Dimitri, is not mine, they're Richelle Mead's property. I only get to play with him. Errr.**

**

* * *

  
**

Title: Fairytales

Perspective: Dimitri Belikov

Summary: A random moment in Blood Promise where Rose reminisces about Dimitri telling her about Russia. I'm just telling it in DPOV.

* * *

Rose always jumped on the chance to tease me about my home country. I let her because it obviously made her day. And naturally… mine as well.

"To you it'd be like a fairytale." I said, unable to keep the promise out of my tone. Perhaps there would come a day when I could bring her to Russia and share my childhood memories with her.

She smiled, gathering her hair up into a ponytail. I longed to caress it for myself. "Sorry comrade. Borg and out-of-date music aren't part of any happy ending I've ever imagined."

I grinned defeatedly. Leave it to Rose to ruin the moment.

* * *

**  
Sorry for the inconsistent updates, RL got in the way. But I'm about to finish school (as in for good…yay) so I think I can safely say I'll be able to update more regularly. ****You won't wait long for the next one. Thanks for reading (and reviewing) :)**


	4. Empty

**A/N: Just wanted to say congratulations to all of the Little Dhampirs for successfully passing thesis defense! It's the main reason for our inactivity these past few months, so we're trying to rectify that, bit by bit. :)**

**  
Disclaimer: All the VA awesomeness is not mine, but Richelle Mead's. I only get to make Lissa cry. Kidding. No, not really.**

**

* * *

  
**

Title: Empty

Perspective: Lissa Dragomir

Summary: It's a few days after Rose dropped out St. Vladimir's.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. It was nighttime. Time to get up and go to class in a short while… but for now it was quiet. And the silence was empty.

Why?

My gaze fell on the table... and I saw the dim outline of the chotki there. Why isn't Rose—

Then it all came back.

Pain shot through me like poison as I remembered, my mind wide-awake. Rose won't be here, as she wasn't yesterday, and the day before that.

_I'm sorry,_ she told me, walking away. Not once did she turn around, even if she heard me cry.

I was sorry too. I was sorry I couldn't go with her. I was sorry that I didn't try harder to make her stay. I was sorry for being weak and fragile and selfish for not seeing her feelings for Dimitri when I was supposed to be her best friend.

I wished I could have told her all of those things.

Instead, I shut my eyes and pretended to go back to sleep, ignoring the cold tears as they ran down my face and on to my pillow.

* * *

**  
It's never easy to lose a friend. So cherish what you have. *hugs Zmeyette, Katerina, Nataliya, Lavrentiy and Maria***

**  
Thank you very much for all the faves and the story/author alerts. :) I'll also appreciate if you'll share your thoughts on what you think about the pieces, too :)**


	5. Expectations

**A/N: I'm kind of fond with this one.**

**  
Disclaimer: VA, not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

Title: Expectations

Perspective: Tasha Ozera, First person POV

Summary: Dimitri is about to tell Tasha his answer about her offer in Frostbite.

* * *

When did I first realize that he was in love with her?

Maybe it was the way he acted around her. He tried hard to treat her like everyone else—he tried so hard. Maybe it was how he smiled at me when he knew she was watching us. I immediately saw the regret in his eyes soon after.

Now he is standing in front of me, telling me that he has already decided about the offer I made.

I look at him with a hopeful face, but I already know the answer.

* * *

**I'm curious... Did you hate Tasha in Frostbite? :p**

**  
Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**


	6. Culmination

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Tasha is a lovely, strong character... just lay off the moves on Dimitri kthxbye :)**

**The whole version of this one is up in my profile. Might comprise of 3-4 chapters, so check that one out if you'd like. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Title: Culmination

Perspective: Rose Hathaway

Summary: The Trials are about to start.

The tension was palpable in the air. If I stuck my tongue out I could probably taste it. Any minute now they would start calling our names.

I remembered my mother's words: Nothing else matters right now but that exit sign.

Right. There's no Lissa, no Victor Dashkov, no Robert Doru and no Dimitri.

Only this.

"Hathaway, Rosemarie!"

I walked to the field, surprised with the calm in my steps.

* * *

**Less than two weeks before Spirit Bound. What part do you think will you be most anxious to read/discover/find out?**


	7. Arrival

**A/N: Thanks again for your reviews. In case you've missed it, the complete version of Culmination is up in my profile. What I'm looking forward to the most in Spirit Bound is of course, the inevitable showdown between Rose and Dimitri. **

**There is something quite gratifying in writing a character with bad, bad thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is not mine, but Richelle Mead's, as we all know.**

**

* * *

**

Title: Arrival

Perspective: Mia Rinaldi

Summary: Lissa and Rose are back from their run-away stint, and not everyone is happy about it. Vampire Academy

All eyes were towards the door of the cafeteria. It was almost comical, the way everyone's eyes swiveled to where they were standing.

The dhampir girl smiled with an air of lazy confidence—I would have to admit I wouldn't be able to pull off that kind of attitude. Rose Hathaway, I knew her name was. Arrogant bitch.

And then there is Lissa Dragomir. Too bad those two years did nothing to lessen her looks. I hated her on principle. Hated her for being beautiful and royal and just _perfect._. At least, everyone thought so.

I peeked at Aaron sitting beside me. God, he's staring at him with those puppy-eyes. Jerk.

I looked back to them as they made their way across the room. Just when I thought I was gaining some status around here, these two just had to pop out of God-knows-where they were hiding. For sure, they'll be the talk of the school for months.

Vasilissa Dragomir will never get back Aaron, and never win back her old status around here—I'll make sure of that.

They'll both regret they ever came back in St. Vladimir's.

* * *

**A/N: And I quote Lincoln, "The best way to destroy an enemy is make him a friend." Just saying. :)**

**Love or hate Mia? Curious.**


	8. Missing

**A/N: This is one of the longer pieces I have. Yes, ohayou/Zmeyette, I'm still waiting for the Abe x Janine fic you promised. Hah. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

Title: Missing

Perspective: Abe Mazur

Summary: Abe receives an unexpected call from someone.

"Sir, there is a phone call for you." Khalid handed me a silver cellphone.

"I told you, no phone calls today." I growled. Ignorant fool.

"She told me it was an emergency and that you would regret it if you don't take the call." He explained weakly. "I'll tell her you can't be disturbed…"

_She_? I narrowed my eyes at him, then at the cell phone. A woman. There is no woman in the world who would have the audacity to call me like this. Except for one.

I stretched out my hand. "I'll take it."

Khalid quickly masked his astonished face and handed the phone to me. He melted to the exit unobtrusively.

"Janine."

"Abe." Relief was evident in her tone. Janine Hathaway worried? She was never worried. She was always cool, calm and collected even in the gravest of situations.

"What's wrong?"

Pause.

"It's Rose. Something happened."

The urgency in her voice made me grip the phone tighter.

Janine was struggling to compose herself. "She dropped out of school this morning and took off on her own."

I closed my eyes. "Did she."

"I'm worried. Really… worried. I wouldn't call if—"

"Is this connected with what happened to the school? I thought you said she was safe—"

"No harm ever came to her during the attack, you know this," she said sharply.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Of course. It was a careless thing to say, forgive me." My daughter is missing. It was as if the ground shifted and I lost my hold on it. "Why would she leave?"

"All I know is that Rose was terribly upset when her mentor died during the rescue attempt we did. After that—"

"Mentor?"

"Dimitri Belikov. He was… turned." she paused. "Rose took it very hard."

I leaned back on my chair and pulled the topmost desk drawer. Rose's carelessly laughing face was frozen on the photograph. It was hard to imagine her not smiling. Let alone devastated and hurt.

Rose was far from weak, and she certainly didn't need me in her life all these past years.

_Except now_, the thought came unbidden.

Janine broke our silence first. "I know I told you to stay away but—"

"She is still my daughter." I stood up and faced the window, mentally running through my head all the resources I needed. "No matter how hard you try to pretend otherwise."

I couldn't resist making that last jab. She never knew how it affected me—that she wanted me to have nothing to do with her and our daughter. Even then I could not deny her anything.

"Abe…" I heard her soft, slightly exasperated sigh. Janine sounded so young over the phone. "I think this phone call just proves that wrong, doesn't it?"

A beat of silence followed after that.

I finally asked, though I know she would not be pleased with my uncharacteristic display of concern. She understood a lot of dark facets about me, but not… _this_.

"Are you alright?"

Janine didn't answer right away. From experience, she hated when I asked her that—made he feel weak, she told me. Yet I couldn't help it. Janine was a warrior, yes, but she was also a mother. I had to know.

I heard her take a deep breath at the other end of the line, a thousand miles away from me.

"Just find her, Abe." she whispered. And before I could say anything else, the line went dead.

I have to find my daughter.

**

* * *

A/N: Ah, parents. Sometimes we hate them, but sometimes we also forget that they're human too. And they worry about us whether we like it or not. :)**

**Also, I need to see more canon Abe x Janine moments in FFn! Who's with me?**


	9. Cave

**A/N: My second-to-the-last. This will appear in a more complete version... soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: If this was mine, Dimitri got out of that cave alive.**

* * *

**Title:** Cave

**Perspective:** Dimitri Belikov

**Summary:** Dimitri's thoughts as they entered the cave where the rest of the Strigoi attackers were hiding. Shadow Kiss.

#-#-#

The sun was too low for my liking that day.

If only we were given the time to strike at mid-day, I wouldn't be this worried. As it was, there was no time to lose if we wanted to save as many students and teachers taken captive by the Strigoi. We feared that they were already being used as food, or worse, turned—then we have no choice but to destroy them all.

Our group was hushed; tense, as we crept closer and closer to the caves where we knew they lay. The sun trapped the Strigoi for now, but as I glanced towards the darkening sky, I knew we do not have the luxury of time for this attack. I questioned for a moment if this was folly.

No, I shook my head. I had no time to second-guess our actions. I conceded with the rest of the Guardians that saving the rest was the best way. We were many and the Strigoi were outnumbered from the loss they sustained earlier inside the school. I cannot hesitate about the decisions made, especially when our group is composed of my closest colleagues, the Moroi teachers I've come to respect, and some students whom I have taught myself since coming to St. Vladimir's.

Rose.

As if she heard her name in my head, she glanced up at me. Even with the dirt and grime in her face and clothes, she looked beautiful. A warrior I've come to respect, and if my confidence with her were any less, she would not be here in this hunting party. I wanted her safe inside the walls of the school, if it was only up to me.

Then again, I knew now that Rose will have my head if I prevented her in any way from doing her responsibility as a guardian, even as a novice. And I wanted to have faith in her, faith in my capability as her mentor. I taught her almost everything I knew… I have no doubt she will surpass me in the near future.

For a brief moment, I saw apprehension in her eyes. How can I conveniently forget that she was still a child in a way? If only I could alleviate her fears… but no. This has to come first. I have to trust her enough that she can handle herself.

Alberta directed the group to split up. Janine and I were heading the first hunting party, while Alberta and Stan will follow soon after. The others—Rose and her other classmates, together with some guardians—will stay behind as back up in case some Strigoi escape past us. I hoped that would not come to pass.

I immediately felt the temperature drop as we stepped inside the cave. I didn't—couldn't—look back to where Rose was standing. She was safer than me, so my job was to return to her in one piece, along with the other captives. I have a future with her to take care of—so I was going to come back to her, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh. Richelle Mead really knows how to break hearts. On a lighter note, Spirit Bound is almost here... yay. :)**


	10. Cabin

**A/N: The original Rose POV can be read in Blood Promise. I just had to do a Dimitri POV and a few more... details here and there.**

**I wrote this with my LD girls in mind, especially ohayou/zmeyette, for her amazing beta skillz. I love and miss you all terribly.**

**Disclaimer: To my utmost regret, Dimitri and all his hotness and sculpted torso ain't mine, they're Richelle Mead's. That lucky, lucky woman.**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Cabin

**Perspective:** Dimitri Belikov

**Summary:** As if you need one.

#-#-#

The cabin was cold, but her body was warm against mine.

"Do you remember Victor's lust charm?" she whispered, her eyes wide and tentative.

What a strange question to ask. Stranger still that she was not sure of my answer for it.

"Of course." I answered, pulling her closer to me—a feat, considering how close we lay beside each other.

"I didn't realize it could get better," she said slowly. "I thought about it all the time… what happened between us."

I rather thought Rose was a bit embarrassed. _Embarrassed_. I imagined only a few people have seen her like this. Maybe I was the only one.

No, I _know_ I'm the only one.

I traced her eyelids and the line of her nose down to her lips. I couldn't find it in myself to feel ashamed of the possessiveness that I felt.

"I did too."

"You did?" she looked _very_ surprised; I frowned. "I thought… I don't know. I thought you were too disciplined for that. I thought you'd try to forget it."

Too disciplined? There was nothing disciplined in the way I wanted to take her again, if we weren't in the middle of a crisis right now. She shook my beliefs, what I thought was right or wrong. Because the simple truth is, a stolen moment like this wasn't enough. It will never be enough.

I tried to muffle my laughter by pressing my lips to her neck. "Rose, how could I forget being naked with someone as beautiful as you? I stayed awake so many nights, replaying every detail. I told myself over and over that it was wrong, but you're impossible to forget."

She smiled a little, but her eyes were blazing. I felt my playfulness slowly being replaced by something more forceful, as I trailed my lips down her shoulder and to her collarbones. My fingers caressed her stomach and the ticklish curve of her hips. I felt her breathing quicken with every stroke I made.

I leaned closer to her ear. "You're burned into my mind forever, there is nothing, _nothing_ in this world that could ever change _that_."

Soon we have to get dressed and act like what was expected of us. Never have I been more desperate to have a few more minutes with her—now that we have acknowledged that I was hers, and she was mine. There must be some way to keep this moment from slipping away.

But for now, our time is up.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Buhuhu Dimitri, your time was indeed up. Should have cuddled more with Rose, no?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Every message really warmed my heart. I wasn't sure I could write short stories since I tend to stretch out every teeny weeny detail (I see my beta cringe here). Thank you for the support!**

******Anyhoo it is indeed, my last (at least for now) piece for this little collection. I'm giving way for my next multi-chaptered fic so if you're interested for some POV from our favorite Strigoi, add me to your author alerts. We are going to have so much fun.**  


**Anya :)**

**P.S. I post updates in my Twitter account and LJ. Feel free to check them out.**

_We kiss each other one more time…_

_- Sorrow, Flyleaf_


End file.
